Vampire Bites
by Dalek Prime
Summary: A Milolissa Drabble. Melissa had only been getting tricks all Halloween night. It was time that she finally got a treat for herself.


A/N: I don't own Milo Murphey's Law

All night long, Melissa had felt like she had been only getting tricks this Halloween night, so now she decided to finally have herself a treat. With everyone was preoccupied with Scream-A-Torium, the teenager snuck off from the rest of the crowd with only one objective in mind. She had thinking about this all night, and she had no intention of being stopped. It took a little work to find what, or rather who, she was looking for, but soon enough, she found her man. The man in question was none other than her friend Milo. For a while now, the two had been dating in secret at Melissa's behest, knowing that her farther would have a heart attack at the thought of his daughter in a relationship with the walking disaster zone that was Milo Murphey.

"Oh, hey Melissa, how did you like the—gah!" the jinxed boy attempted to ask

"You. Me. Behind the school. Now" she commanded firmly as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and began to drag him away from the rest of the group

While everyone else assumed that Melissa just wanted to talk with Milo in private, in reality though, it was more to make-out in private. True, Milo and Melissa hated keeping their relationship a secret, but they knew the whole town wasn't ready for this. Once they were far enough away from the crowd, Melissa instantly planted a deep kiss onto her secret lover's lips, thus making him kiss her back in return. He could taste the chocolate and caramel she had eaten on her lips as he kissed her, adding even more passion between them. as they continued to make-out, an idea sparked in Milo's mind. He broke his lips away from Melissa's and began to kiss along her neck, earning a soft moan of pleasure in doing so.

"And just what are you up to?" she asked slyly

"I'm a vampire, aren't I?" he replied with a smirk "so I'm going to suck your blood"

With that, the accident-prone boy placed his lips on his secret girlfriend's neck, letting his fangs scarp against her skin before doing so that is. Once his mouth was on her neck, he began to gently suck on it, making Melissa let out a moan in response. The redhead put her arms around her chaotic angel and pulled him closer to her as she felt his hands run down the sides of her waist. To add to the effect of his fake vampirism, Milo then threw his cape around the girl to hold her close as he continued to suck on her neck.

While the two were lost in their own pleasure, neither of the teens noticed that Zack had just rounded the corner.

"Hey guys, Sara said you guys were back he—Oh My God No!" the boy exclaimed, clearly startled by the sight before him

The surprise entrance of their mutual friend made Milo and Melissa instantly pull apart as they frantically tried to straighten their cloths and try to hide their embarrassment.

"Uh, hey, Zack, what's up?" the accident-prone boy asked, trying his best to salvage the situation

"…I don't know anymore" his friend replied, still shell shocked from the sight he just witnessed

"Zack, we can explain" Melissa informed him in a calm tone

"Nope! Just nope! This isn't real! Nu-uh! It's not!" Zack cried out in a fit of hysterics as he began to quickly walk away "Just my mind still trying to come down from all the adrenaline from earlier! Yeah, that's it and nothing else! My friends weren't making out just now! Nope! Nope! Nope!"

"Should we go after him?" Milo asked his secret lover

"Nah, the trauma of walking in on us will probably make him forget all this by tomorrow" Melissa surmised "Now then…"

The next thing Milo knew, his redhaired lover had suddenly taken him by the hand was leading him away from the school.

"Where are we going" he asked, dumbfounded

"Back to my house. My dad's at work all night, so we'll be alone" Melissa answered before smirking "I think it's time I sucked on you for a bit"

"You mean a hickey, right?" her boyfriend gathered as he suddenly began to feel flustered

"Yeah, a hickey, sure" Melissa said with a lustful glint in eye

Milo gulped, knowing full well that his Halloween was nowhere near finished yet.


End file.
